This invention relates to a flexible branching apparatus (turnout switch) in a superconducting magnetically levitated railway and, more particularly, to a flexible branching apparatus for use in a U-shaped guideway, wherein the branching apparatus exploits the excellent flexing property of steel, has a small number of driving devices and a small magnetic drag.
Examples of devices in this technical field are disclosed in the specifications of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 1-269668 and Japanese Patent Publication No. 61-53448. These disclosures relate to a branching apparatus of traverse type, namely a branching apparatus in which a plurality of switching beams are connected so as to be capable of turning, a truck supporting each switching beam is moved so as to travel in the switching direction and the truck is halted at a stopping position by a buffer device and by means of braking, after which the truck is positioned by a locking device to thereby carry out switching.
In this prior-art branching apparatus for a superconducting magnetically levitated railway, however, the fact that a plurality of switching beams are provided necessitates the installation of a large number of driving devices. In addition, operating these driving devices synchronously is very complicated and the cost of maintenance is high. Another disadvantage of the prior art is that the apparatus employs a concrete structure of great weight.
Accordingly, a flexible branching apparatus that makes use of the excellent flexing property of steel has been considered. Working examples of a flexible branching apparatus have been realized in Transrapid in Germany and Tokyo Monorail systems in Japan. Since a flexible branching apparatus of this kind is such that the cross section of the branching beams is I-shaped or box-shaped, it is comparatively easy to bend the beams. However, since the guideway of a superconducting magnetically levitated railway has a U-shaped structure, it is necessary to effect flexing in such a manner that the cross section of the guideway is not deformed. Furthermore, in a case where the apparatus is made of steel, the following problems must be solved:
(1) In case of a steel beam, an expedient that reduces magnetic drag is required.
(2) Since loading under passing vehicles and flexing of the branching apparatus occur repeatedly, it is necessary to prevent the occurrence of fatigue failure.